This invention is directed to a method and system for assisted database entry. More particularly, this invention is directed to a method and system for assisted entry of database schema entries.
On typical local area networks, or wide area networks, a directory service identifies all aspects of the network including users, software, hardware, and the various rights and policies assigned to each. As a result, application are able to access information without knowing where a particular resource is physically located, and users are able to interact with the network ignorant of the network's topology and protocols. The process by which directory service administrators create directory service schema, or organization, changes, as well as adding customized attributes, is an exact process, very prone to errors. Typographical errors or mistakes in data entry not identified during the creation/addition process are not readily correctable. The customized attributes generally remain until the directory service server is reinstalled, wherein the directory service administrator must first disable any custom attributes previously created containing errors, and initiate the process for addition of each attribute created with errors from the beginning. This is a time-intensive process, requiring meticulous care by the directory service administrator.
The subject invention overcomes the aforementioned problems and provides a method and system for the assisted entry of database schema entries.